The Watcher
by MindIIBody
Summary: Not in charge of one's life, not in charge of your life, not in charge of anything... All you can do is watch...that is her task until she met a certain daimyo. What will become of them? AU


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ITS PRODUCTS!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ): Before you all go onto my story, please know that I have made this story for some time now, and thanks to ****Rin-elwin**** I was able to correct this chapter to perfection…if there is still any mistakes please be sure to tell me. Alright one last thing before the chapter, WARNING: THIS IS A SESS/RIN PAIRING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DO NOT READ…WARNING GIVEN. THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**

* * *

****

**_Chapter One:_ Coincidental Meeting…NOT**

Blood, he smelled blood; not just any blood...it was **_HER_** blood. He smelt it as soon as he was at a 500 meter distance from his castle. He knew, and oh how he wished his nose was wrong. As he got closer, **_her_** blood became stronger, to an extent of suffocation; he was already having a terrible time controlling his instincts as it raged inside him, demanding to be set free, and be brought to his mate who was heavy with his child.

Sesshoumaru felt his forehead break into sweat for the first time in a long time as he pushed himself harder to get there in time, before anything really disastrous happen. As he did, he soon found himself near the opening of the forest that _SHOULD_ lead him to a clearing, but when he neared it the first thing he saw was a blinding white light. Before he was harshly rejected violently backwards, he quickly caught his footing before he fell to the ground in a unceremonious way.

Glaring now with his once-golden-now-blood-shot eyes at the thing that kept him from his wounded and maybe dying mate, he glared hatefully at the invisible force that had made itself a barrier. The first thing he noticed was a figure, though it was not facing him, he knew as though by instinct, it was a female, and for some odd reason, he did not detect any scent from the being. There was almost no living aura on it, as though it did not belong to this world of the living plane. He then growled in frustration and demanded, "**_Get out of the way_.**" Though it was low it was full of authority and was certain to bring chills down anyone's spine.

Unfortunately for him, the being just plainly replied back, in a surprisingly calm and meditative voice, "I can not let you pass," and turned around.

The being was covered in a pure white cloak, made of a type of silk he did not know of. Due to it's airily appearances, and how it floated about her body, it almost seemed as ethereal as the being that stood before him. Her face was covered by the huge hood of the cloak, hiding the upper portion of her face greatly. Only her rosy red demure mouth and the tip of her nose were seen, as well as the healthy pale skin that coated her body. Sesshoumaru noticed that the hood had many writings on the edges. The writings were in gold, and it shown an almost eerie, dreamy-like glow. The sleeves were huge as she opened her arms to her sides almost like a bird trying to spread its wings.

She now spoke again, though her mouth did not move, "This is not where you belong...you are not to interfere with fate's decision..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed redder, if possible, as he lunged at the being in question and he shouted in frustration and anger, "I will **NOT** allow my **_MATE_** to **DIE**!"

With claws opened and ready, and glowing a sickening color of lime green, he reached for her. As he almost reached her he noticed her fold her arms calmly. She then side stepped his attack as though it was child's play. Sesshoumaru would've fallen to the ground in a heap if he had not possessed his godlike reflexes; instead he rolled into a forward roll, and then stood back onto his feet. He growled at her threateningly while the being merely shook her head and said, coming towards him, "Do not threaten me with useless promises, I do not wish to be challenged by someone so weak."

Sesshoumaru's face now scrunched up in rage, his eyes still had its crimson glow of bloodlust, lusting for her blood on his hand as he cracked his knuckles. He then lunged once more, his target: the being's back. Since the being obviously didn't find him a threat she turned away from him, only to sense him coming, and stiffened, as though shocked by his actions. When he slashed down with his poisonous claws he felt his hand only meeting air. Looking at his hand he saw he had only managed to rip her hood off, seeing as it was now on his hand. 'Strange,' he thought as he then rubbed the material in his hand more carefully, 'it feels almost like clouds maybe...air. How is it this is possible?'

Turning around to face his opponent he saw her sitting on the ground. She still had not recovered from her fall due to the shock he had given her when he was able to touch her. She parted her legs to the side, revealing her inner kimono which the airy cloak had previously hidden. The fabric of the kimono - that usually covered one's legs - had fallen open, revealing pale, shapely legs that most males would be dying to touch, but Sesshoumaru was not one of them. He glared at her, his eyes going back to their golden color. The being used the huge sleeves of her left arm to hide her face; only her huge, seductively shaped, deep chocolate eyes were seen.

Her hair fell about her now in a lazy but meaningful way and he couldn't help but think that everything she did had a purpose, that it was all part of a delicate scheme. He watched now with his cold, stoic face as she slowly moved to stand, the kimono now falling back into place. She spoke; her voice not afflicted by the fabric covering her mouth at all, "I see...so this is what you are capable of. It seems I have indeed underestimated you, just as fate predicted."

She lowered her gaze to her lap, seeming to be lost in her thoughts for a moment before return her gaze to his. He watched, mesmerized as she slowly lowered her sleeves, revealing her long graceful nose, high rosy cheek bones, and her full rosy red lips. **_If_** he had thought she was beautiful before, he would definitely revise that thought now, she was GORGEOUS! No woman could be compared to the being before him, and never had he seen such perfection in one person. Never, and seeing her now changed his ideas on being the only perfect specimen alive.

His eyes widen just a fraction - only the most observant would be able to tell the difference - as she laughed melodically while she stared at him with amused eyes saying, "I see you find my appearance pleasing. Do you wish to explore a little more on what you have found?"

There was a hidden challenge in her tone of voice, and something that promised many things. He couldn't help the temptation he felt to accept said challenge, but just as he made the step to close the distance between him and the enchanting being he heard a horrifying shriek of his name, and he froze mid-step. The being's lips pouted in a most sensual way before she said, in a feminine whine, "Aw, what horrible timing. I guess I'll have to resort to more extreme measures."

She made her way towards him with seemingly floating steps, swaying her hips in a seductive walk. Soon she was standing in front of him, smiling captivatingly as she raised her delicate arms to wrap them around his neck. It was then that he noticed her clothes had changed from being a pure white cloak, and pure white juni-hito, to being a yukata. The yukata was beautifully decorated with flowers, peacocks and nature scenes of waterfalls; a nice combination he couldn't help but stare at. It was almost too coincidental that most of the designs were at her bust area. Her breasts were full, perky and very appealing to him at that point.

He couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like as he looked down at her as her arms slipped around his strong neck. Staring down at the unearthly beauty, he watched as she stared at him with admiration and passion. She then spoke, in that beautiful voice of hers that had won him over, "**_Sesshoumaru_**..." practically purring his name, "**_tell me what you want...and I'll grant it for you_**."

Sesshoumaru looked bewildered as he stared at her; the temptation to kiss her was growing stronger by the minute. She then rose on her toes and brushed her lips against his in a teasingly inviting way and told him encouragingly, "**_What ever you want...it'll be yours..._**" as though it was natural, her yukata parted revealing her cleavage.

He couldn't help but stare at the perfect skin that was being pressed against him. He couldn't help but lose his voice as he felt her rub her lower regions against his in a heated way. He groaned slightly, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to regain his rational thoughts once more, but having her do this was not helping his situation. Not at all...and it was harder for him when she started to nibble on his neck, slightly opening the collar of his own kimono to give her more flesh to feast upon. On the brink of losing his control he briefly heard her say with that purring voice of hers, "**_I promise you...anything you want...you'll get, so...tell me...Sesshoumaru. What is it that you want? Is it this...?_**"

She asked in her seductively low voice, as she practically ground her pelvis against his, over the slight erection he was having due to her excessive seduction. Causing him to bite his tongue to hold his moan in, in fact he bit down so hard he tasted his own blood in the process. It was then that he regained some of his thoughts back and spoke up, "I..."

* * *

****

**Author's Note (Last one I promise): Please review! bows excessively thanks for reading!**


End file.
